


The queen sent you to kill me? Put your sword down, Sir Knight. Maybe I’ll reward you if you last long enough...

by ShawnaLee



Series: Dragon Queen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caves, F/M, Femdom, Fire, Monsters, Plot, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Princes & Princesses, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: A knight is sent by the Queen to slay the monster of the mountains--who is a dangerous and devious dragon girl. She seduces him to lower his guard, and takes him for herself.
Series: Dragon Queen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143398
Kudos: 4





	The queen sent you to kill me? Put your sword down, Sir Knight. Maybe I’ll reward you if you last long enough...

[F4M] The queen sent you to kill me? You won't defeat me. Put your sword down, Sir Knight. Maybe I’ll reward you if you last long enough... [Dragon girl] [Fdom] [Good boy] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Facefuck] [Vaginal sex] [Cum all over me] [Give me your precious load] [Plot twist]

All characters in this script are 18+.

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Hesitant footsteps entering a cavern]

Well, well, what do we have here?

A good Sir Knight looking to claim a treasure horde, or to kill me?

Put that toothpick of a sword down, human. You can’t defeat me with that. Look into my eyes. My draconic eyes already see how you’ll attack. They know how you’ll strike. 

There you go. Good boy. 

I can see you shudder in your armor. You saw all the piles of bones outside, didn’t you? The charred corpses of the ones who came previously to kill me.

Who sent you to kill me? Who sent you to steal all the treasure I’ve accrued over the years?

The princess? Have you seen the princess? She died years ago, human.

That queen. Your queen lied to you. She doesn’t care about you, or your life. She wants gold, but not your heart. You may want to win the princess’ heart, but she doesn’t exist.

The queen spins stories because she knows you’d be killed if you tried to fight me head-on. She wants to rid this land of me.

What? You think I’m trying to trick you? Those corpses weren’t placed there, Sir Knight. I burned them before they came close. They yelled my name, and demanded I come out to fight them head-on. I gave them what they wanted.

I see something is different about you. You’re cautious. You listen, rather than swinging your sword in a brainless way. Doing the queen’s work. Such a good boy.

But you could be my good boy. My knight.

Come closer. View me in the light, Human. 

I’m not what you expected, am I? I’m not a big, horrific monster, but a beautiful woman with accents of scales and taloned feet, horns, breath of flame...but I have a familiar softness.

Here, feel my skin. (slight moan)

There you go. I can see you enjoy it. 

Come, Sir Knight. I want you to remove your armor.

Don’t be like that. You know I could burn flesh right through the armor. It matters not. This is my home, and you will take your armor off and show me what I wish.

There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?

Oh my. You’re growing. Do you enjoy looking at me? Is it the scales? My claws? My long, scaly tail?

Denial. Such a pious knight. Have you had a woman before? (laughs) One or two. Possibly a woman who fawned for your affection, but nothing like the princess you so desire...yet you haven't seen her for years. 

I told you, the princess isn’t real—the queen is a liar. She sent you to your death.

(Feeling of clothing) I can feel you grow. Look into my eyes. You know I’m telling you the truth. Why would I hide anything?

(Rubbing sounds) The queen sends the most just of knights to me, because she knows they will overthrow her terrible rule. Because either they die, or I do, and she wins either way. But you know I’m much too powerful for you to stop me.

I may let you live, Sir Knight. I know why you came here, and you’re shuddering. It’s cute, and I know you don’t actually want to kill such a beautiful and kind dragon girl.

I can see you want something. Is it because of where I’m rubbing?

It’s been far too long since I’ve taken someone for my own. If you give me what I want, I may yet let you go.

(Giggling) Ask me to undo your trousers. (whispering) Tell me you want me to stroke your cock.

Good boy. (clothing sounds, stroking) Don’t worry about my claws. I’ll be nice and gentle for you. Don’t struggle. I don’t want any accidents.

It seems like a long time since you’ve had a release. How long? (giggling) My, that’s a long time. It means there’s precious treasure yet for me to claim.

Look into my eyes. Watch them as I stroke you. Tell me you want to live. Tell me you want to stay here.

Tell me.

(Giggling) Good boy. Do you want more?

How much more?

That’s it. Tell me again. Tell me you want your cock deep in my warm, fiery throat. It’s very different than a human girl. I’ve heard it’s impossible to forget the warm, tingling sensation.

I’ll give you want you desire since you asked so nicely. Your cock is mine, Sir Knight. Mine to use. Mine to stroke and suck.

Do you like my tongue? (licking sounds, moaning) My long, forked tongue twirling around the head of your cock? Do you want me to do more?

Beg for it. Beg for the one you came here to stop, to take your cock deep in their warm mouth. 

(Giggling) That’s my knight. My good boy.

This is how I defeat knights that don’t fight me, human. I stroke them, suck them, and lick them until they can’t take anymore. They never last long enough to satisfy me. (laughing)

(Sucking sounds, intermittent moaning between sentences) Do you like my mouth? I’ll take it a bit deeper, one torturous bit at a time, making you beg me to let you cum.

(more dirty talk between sucking sounds and moans)

Beg me, Sir Knight. Beg for my throat. Beg for the warmth you’ve heard only legends of. 

(Giggling) Good, good. Here. I’ll take your cock all the way in, and you’ll be mine forever.

(Deepthroat sounds, intermingled between words and phrases) Be mine. Be my good boy. My good knight. Beg for mercy as I suck you until you can’t take it anymore.

Do you want me to finish you? Not until I want...wait, what?

You’re asking me to keep going?

No one has ever done that. No Knight has made it this far with more than a mumble or a slurred phrase. Each have begged to cum. None have asked for more. To make it last.

I’ll play along, Sir Knight. I’m intrigued. You may yet prove useful.

Deeper? (giggling) Oh you are a glutton for punishment. I’ll let you fuck my face, then you’ll never escape me. Grab my hair, feel the softness, and guide your cock back into my throat. Feel the warmth you’ll never forget. Fuck my face.

(Facefucking sounds, deepthroating, gagging)

(Gasping for air) You want to keep going? Oh my goodness, yes, I’ve never had a knight get this far. Fuck my face. Shove your cock down my throat so I can lick your aching balls full of precious cum. Fuck my steamy throat.

(More facefucking, moaning, can add stops and teasing whenever you want)

(More gasping for air, recovering)

That was amazing. I’ve never been facefucked like that by a knight, you are strong. 

You deserve more. You deserve more than any knight before you. Before I decide what to do with you, you have to fuck me, Sir Knight. I want you to pin me against the wall of my cave, grab my hips, and fuck my warm, dragon pussy. Show me how much you want to stay here.

That’s my good knight. Come over here. Feel my ass. 

Mmm yes, like that. Glide your hands along my skin and scales. Spread me. Press your cock to my lips. Feel my dripping, wet pussy aching for her knight’s cock. 

Hear my voice, and slowly guide yourself—(interrupted intense moan) F—fuck, yes, like that...

Your cock feels so good. Slow, please slow. It’s been so long since a knight got this far. (gasping) I can feel you s—stretching me. I’m so wet. Feel the juices dripping down my thighs...

(Moaning, sex sounds intermingled between sentences) That’s my good knight. My good boy. Fuck your dragon girl. Fuck her harder, harder, harder! 

Fuck, move me to the ground. Good boy.

Press your hand on my back, shove me down. That’s it. Lightly tug on my tail. (moan of release) 

Now enter me once more. Fuck me. I want to feel the times you wish you had with a woman. I want to feel the pent-up energy and urges coming out through each thrust. Yes, yes, yes! Show me how much you wish you could fuck your princess!

(Sex sounds, moaning, any dirty talk you want)

(moaning between words) Fuck, I’ve never cum from a human before. They’ve never done this well. They’ve never stayed composed. Sir knight, you’re going to make me...make me...Fuck, I can’t bel-believe I’m going to...I’m gonna...(intense moan, cumming from sex, intense breaths, orgasm)

My knight. I can’t believe that I came. No one has ever made it that far. Come here. (Kissing) You deserve what you’ve wanted all along.

(Whispering) I’m going to let you cum all over me. It’s the treasure I want from you. I want that hot, precious load of cum. 

I’ll finish you. You’ve been such a good boy. A good knight...

(Sucking, blowjob sounds) Cum all over me. Spray your load of hot, glorious cum on my face. Look into my eyes as you cum all over the one you’ve wanted all along. 

Your princess. Cum for her. Cum all over your little princess! Cum for me, cum for me, cum, cum, cum!

(Ahhhh sounds, tongue out)

Oh my goodness, there’s so much...

You’re still cumming...all over my face, my mouth, my body...

You loved that, didn’t you? The first release in ages, all over me...it tastes incredible. It's the treasure I wanted.

(Relaxed sigh) Yes, it’s true. I did deceive you. 

I’m sorry, Sir Knight. I couldn't tell you the truth until I could trust you, and after that...you deserve it.

The queen wanted you to come here to kill me...because I’m the only one who can overthrow her. She made me what I am.

Her own daughter. Yes, sir knight. I’m the princess you’ve sought all along. I had to be sure I could trust you. I had to know you wouldn’t fall for her plans.

(Whispering) You’ll protect me, right? You’ll stay and be with me? Protect me from those who would hurt me? 

Good boy. My brave knight. Don’t worry. Your princess needs you to protect her, and to fuck her whenever she deems it necessary. (Whispering) and I want you to fuck me again. Right now.

(Giggling) Good boy...

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
